


Bloody

by saberteeth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Body Implants, Bottom Sakura, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Menstruation, Multi, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sasuke...doing his best, Smoking, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Spit Roasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Shikamaru, body mod, they loooove each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saberteeth/pseuds/saberteeth
Summary: “Oh,” he breathes. “You taste like metal.”“Yeah, getting your period will do that to you,” Sakura says, sticking her tongue out.





	Bloody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchoil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchoil/gifts).



> okay, i know this is the randomest pairing ever, haha. and also that i helped write a whole ass fic about why canon sasusaku could never work. buuuut this isn't canon so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i love sasuke, i love sakura, and i love shikasaku, and thus, sasushikasaku, lol.
> 
> this was written for witchoil's birthday back in april! i hadn't posted because i knew the pairing was a super super rarepair lol.
> 
> when i decided to write a cyberpunk au, i took a LOT of inspiration from the cyberpunk 2077 wiki, specifically for some of the body implants. now that all the info about it has dropped at e3, what better time to post this? admittedly i know nothing about the game except keanu reeves is in it.
> 
> sorry in advance about any mistakes. did a few cursory readthroughs, but no proper editing on this one. point out any typos please?
> 
> i hope, despite the rarepair, some of you enjoy! and happy late birthday again, witchoil!

In Konoha, it rains.

Nestled deep in Fire Country, through miles of what was once forest and is now merely an expanse of rotting wood, is Konoha. A city reborn out of necessity, the jewel and pride of the Fire Shadow, is the Leaf. She is lively and vibrant and she is downtrodden and terrible. She is wealthy and she is desolate. She is many things. And right now, she is wet.

And Shikamaru is waiting.

The neon sign outside of their window buzzes louder than the patter of rain. He sighs in annoyance, and checks the feeds again. Nothing. He flips open the implant in his arm, but there’s nothing. Nothing, nothing.

He lays on the couch, and waits, and is annoyed.

Some time later, the door bursts open.

“I’m back,” Sakura announces, dropping her weapon unceremoniously in the kitchen, where it absolutely shouldn’t be. Someone will bitch about that later. Possibly even Sakura herself, annoyed with her past self.

“Good evening,” greets Shikamaru, but he doesn’t get up to meet her. He’s lazy. She knows this, and he offers up a sheepish grin. “Turn your tracker back on.”

“That’s no fun,” she pouts, but she does so as she crosses the threshold and takes his face in her hands and kisses him anyway. “Good evening to you too.”

“I hate being the watch,” he sighs, but he kisses her back eagerly, pulling her down on top of him. She smells like the rain; not fresh, or nice, but tinged with the sick smells of the city’s underbelly where they do their business. Underneath it all though, is Sakura; sweet Sakura with her woodsy cologne she still wears and the low hum of her implants and the tautness of her muscles underneath her damp skin. He sniffs again. She smells like the rain, but she smells like home.

She pulls away from him and smiles. “No one likes being the watch. But it was your turn. Besides, are you really so mad about laying here, flicking through the feeds and generally doing nothing? Sounds like your favorite past time.”

“Troublesome woman,” he sighs. “It would be if I didn’t have to worry.”

“Don’t call me that,” but she rolls her eyes and kisses him again. “You don’t have to worry, I’m right here. And –”

The door bursts open again, and Sasuke comes through it, grim faced and stoic as always, striding through the threshold with a sense of purpose that doesn’t match his expression. He picks Sakura’s weapon up from the kitchen floor and hauls it over, along with it his own, to where it’s meant to be, in the vault alongside Shikamaru’s.

“Getting up to something without me?” he raises his eyebrows when he sees their position.

“Don’t be mad, Sas, we know you like to watch,” Sakura says with a grin, but she swings her legs over the couch and stands up, causing Shikamaru to let out an  _ oof _ when she uses his stomach to propel herself. “You make it back okay?” She asks, and kisses him.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” he asks, stepping back and turning his tracker back on. “I thought I’d beat you.”

“Don’t be upset.”

“I’m not,” he says, but he is, a little. She can see it in the set of his eyebrows, so she kisses him and he relents. He even offers up a small smile. “What’s for dinner?”

“You’re the cook,” Shikamaru says to him, finally getting up and walking into the kitchen.

“You were home all day,” Sasuke says tonelessly. “We’re having ramen.”

“You stopped?”

There’s nothing on his person, but no telling what could be in his pack.

“No,” he says, crouching down to grab three packs of the instant shit from the bin. “Eat up.”

He sets them down on the table along with a bottle of Sriracha and a bottle of Adderall, or something close to it. Synthetic uppers.  _ Bon appetit. _

“You’re too kind,” Shikamaru says, sounding annoyed, but the way he leans over to kiss Sasuke says otherwise. “What a feast.”

“We’re mercenaries, asshole,” says Sasuke.

“Exactly, so we should be eating like kings.”

“Because there’s so much work in this city.”

“There’s enough work,” says Sakura shortly, and she flashes her arm at them, where 1600 new credits sit atop their joint account. “Which you all would know if you ever bothered to check your interfaces.”

Both of the boys look sheepish, but then Shikamaru asks, “Sasuke, you didn’t have anything to add?”

“No,” he says shortly. “I was returning a favor.”

“Or, I’m just the better merc,” Sakura says, smiling smugly, picking her fingernails with a fork.

“Can you not do that?” Shikamaru asks. “It’s disgusting.” Neither of them argue with Sakura’s statement. They both know it’s true.

“Oh, blow me.”

“Gladly.”

“You want to get frisky before we even eat? And here Sasuke made such a nice dinner.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“So is that a yes?”

“It’s not a no,” Shikamaru says. Sasuke must agree, because he’s already out of the kitchen and over where the mattress is, on the floor and shoved in a corner. He lays on it, waiting. Sakura and Shikamaru can both feel his heartbeat in the implants placed over their chest, and it slowly rises.

“Eager little bitch, huh?” comments Shika, and Sasuke flicks his eyes toward him in annoyance for the briefest of seconds before they return to Sakura, who’s stripping out of her suit with the quickness and dexterity of, well...a mercenary.

“Well?” she asks, daring one of them to get up. In the end it’s Shikamaru, who has joined Sasuke on the mattress, leaning up to pull her down, kissing her deeply and tangling his fingers in her hair. The metal ends of his pointer fingers get caught in the strands, pinpricks of pain where he pulls, but she doesn’t have it in her to yell at him with mock irritation like she normally does. Instead, she already feels wetness pooling in her cunt, turned on just from some half-naked kissing, always in the mood during her time of the month. And fuck, she really has missed them. No more three day jobs.

The cramps have been plaguing her since she started this mission, but today she forewent the painkillers, knowing that she’d be seeing her boys soon enough. Fucking is the best cure, after all.

She pushes Shika away and situates herself to straddle his thighs before leaning over to suck on the bits of Sasuke’s neck that aren’t covered in plating. He already has his dick out, rubbing up and down slowly, lazily in a way that is reminiscent of Shikamaru’s slow movements. You really do start becoming the people you love.

“Could you take us both?” Sasuke murmurs, shivering all over when she sucks just right and tweaks a nipple. “One in your pussy and one in your mouth?”

“Mmf,” she groans, throwing her head back. “Yeah, I think I could do that.”

It’s silent for a bit, then, just the hum of the neon and the pattern of the rain, little gasps and  _ ahs _ and suckling sounds as she grinds into Shikamaru, his cock rapidly hardening, and she hooks a hand around the back of Sasuke’s neck before licking at his nipples. The suns are mostly set, now, and the flashing sign of the complex across the street throws Sakura’s body into teals and reds and whites, lighting up parts of her that aren’t normally in the limelight; the curve of her neck, the scar under her rib where her subdermal armor was inserted, the jut of her hip bone. The boys take their time getting naked, touching each other and themselves as they go.

“Okay, okay,” says Shikamaru eventually. “Enough fucking around.”

“So, His Laziness wants to take control, huh?” asks Sasuke.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it, you know you like being on the bottom,” Shikamaru says, and he picks up Sakura before flipping her over. She looks up at both of them, smirk on her face. She’s exactly where she wants to be.

“But not today,” says Sasuke, crawling over to sit behind Sakura’s head, carding his fingers through her hair. “It’s our girl’s turn, huh? For winning.”

“I knew I’d get back first.”

“And you did,” says Shikamaru. “So a little reward is in order.”

Shikamaru bends down, then, his tongue darting out to lick a stripe up her pussy and she shivers when it hits. It’s warm, like all parts of Shika are ever since the accident and the subsequent way they’d healed him, but she’s certainly not complaining.

He pulls back, and uses the pads of his thumbs to push apart her pussy lips, revealing her red and glistening clit between them.

“Fuck, look at you,” he says reverently, like he never gets sick of it. Fuck, she never gets sick of  _ this. _

He licks again, this way and that, feeling her thighs tremble beneath his forearms.

“Oh,” he breathes. “You taste like metal.”

“Yeah, getting your period will do that to you,” Sakura says, sticking her tongue out. Oh, she planned this. Devious little bitch. He loves her, so much.

Shikamaru raises his eyebrows and licks his lips, but says nothing more. Sasuke lets out a low whine.

“You want a taste, Uchiha?”

“After you,” he says, but his eyes are fixed on her cunt.

Sakura laughs.

“You don’t mind?” she asks, mock-coy. She knows, they all know, both of them have earned their red wings. Several times over.

“Sakura,” Shikamaru starts, but instead of saying anything, he bends down and uses his tongue in ways that make her want to press her legs together and wring her hands.

He licks at her clit a bit, but soon uses his tongue to lick straight into her leaking cunt, blood mingling with her cum, metallic and wet and messy. The underside of his tongue is rough where it’s not completely organic and it feels razor-sharp in the best way, in the way that gets her wetter and hotter.

Sasuke’s hands in her hair are a distraction she both welcomes and rejects: she wants to concentrate on all of the ways Shikamaru is handling her; his fingers in her now, scissoring back and forth with care. It’s not uncomfortable, not like this, with her come and her blood coating the inside of her hole, making a little  _ squelch _ here and there; it feels electric.

His mouth is red where he’s been sucking, a little bit of the blood dribbling down his chin. It’s mixed with her pussy juice, diluted and not quite opaque, and she fixates on it as an anchor so she doesn’t lose herself in the way that Shikamaru flicks the metal tips of his fingers over her clit in a way that feels so goddamned  _ good. _

Sasuke leans over her then, to lick the blood off of Shikamaru before slinging a hand around his neck to kiss him with an open mouth. In the relative silence of the apartment, even over the rain, she can hear the gurgles and and bubbling sounds of Shikamaru passing her own fluids into Sasuke’s mouth.

His cock swings above her face as he kneels up over her, and she sticks out her tongue to try and get a taste. She is  _ stupid _ horny when she’s on her period, the heat of it all over her body as if someone had lit up her subdermal armor.

Her pussy aches with the absence of Shika’s fingers, her cunt open and throbbing for it, and even her fucking nipples are hard, her muscles all trembling without any stimulation.

She’d been thinking about this all mission long, ready to go home and get  _ fucked, _ Sasuke be damned. She was fairly sure she could convince him to be on top even if he won, but the point had turned out to be moot and then it was only a matter of everyone going to bed. Turned out, she didn’t even have to wait; her boys were as ready for this as she was.

She whines a bit, arching her back, demanding attention that they are more than happy to give.

“Sorry,” Shikamaru says, kneeling back down, Sasuke’s fingers back in her hair. His cock is hard and sticking into the junction between her neck and shoulder. “Just thinking about what I can do to you. I’m thinking about fucking you a bit like this, trying to keep it clean, not touching you a bit, you not touching yourself either, not even your tits. I can see your nipples, fucking hard for us, but just gonna treat that pussy real nice, fuck the pain away, huh? And when you’re ready, when you’ve been real good, you can suck Sas’s dick a bit. How’s that sound?”

“Uh – uh-huh,” she confirms, breathless and shaking for it. She presses a hand down on her vagina but Shikamaru is quick to remove it.

“What did I just say? No touching.”

God, he can be a nag, but it’s so  _ hot, _ the way his voice goes all low and throaty and gravelly like it does after he’s had a smoke.

She opens her legs, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes, shy and coy and playing a part so opposite to the formidable gun for hire that she is.

“Good girl,” he breathes, running a hand up and down his cock, reaching down to swipe at her pussy again, using her own blood and come to coat his cock. He eases in, bit by bit before pushing all the way in and starts up a slow rhythm.

She’s so wet it almost glides, there’s a lack of roughness that normally comes with non-lubricated sex, but Mother Nature has bestowed this blessing upon them. Shikamaru can see drips of blood on the sheets, and it’s messy, but it’s Sakura’s mess, and it’s  _ hot. _

He grips her hips and starts thrusting in earnest, hitting her where it feels good and making her feel so  _ full _ and  _ fucked, _ like he’s hitting all the way through her. He knows how to jerk and how to hit so that his dick pushes up against her clit from the inside and it feels good but it  _ feels _ so much, and a sensation like she has to piss builds up, making her feel desperate already.

Sasuke’s dick hits her lips then, the tip of it tapping against her cheek and then moving to her mouth.

“You good?” he asks, and she nods, opening her mouth and trying to close around it.

It’s an awkward angle, to close around his cock with her neck tilted back like this, but she does, and she reaches up a hand to steady around the base before sucking at the tip and listening to his gasps and groans.

He starts fucking into her mouth then, she can’t expect to get down the shaft or too his balls like this, and he moves so deep he almost hits her throat, but she can take it.

Her body doesn’t know where to concentrate; Shikamaru is still moving in and out of her, the fullness of it almost overwhelming with the way her cunt stretches around the thickness of him, her g-spot hit over and over and if she can just  _ concentrate _ she’ll surely finish, but she  _ can’t _ not when Sasuke is riding her face and she’s desperate to taste all of him, to feel full from both ends.

Spit gathers around her lips and runs down her chin and her tongue glides over the ridges of Sasuke’s dick.

Her goddamned  _ uterus _ cramps but Shikamaru’s thrusts take away the pain, and her body is feeling so many sensations at once she can’t help but react, in screams, in moans, in the way her back involuntarily leaves the floor, the way her hips come forward to take more at once.

“Fuck, Sakura,” Shika says, and the way his voice curls around the syllables in her name make her body and her cunt shiver;  _ Sak - uh - ruhhh, _ he says, roughly and with affection and a great trembling of reverence for her, and for her like this.

Sasuke has never been as vocal during sex, but he closes his eyes and grunts, low and long, a smile playing at his lips. Her hair fans out beneath her, a dark pink verging on red in this low light, and her lashes almost touch the tops of her cheeks when her eyes flutter shut, and when she curls her arms back in a motion like she just can’t control the feeling he can see her muscles contract this way and that. She is strong and her muscles run like wires beneath her. She is built like a warrior, and Sasuke traces his hand over a scar at her hip.

“Can you take it from the back?” Shikamaru is saying. “Can I fuck you from behind?”

“Yes, god, yes,” she whispers, mourning the loss of them both when they pull out, the great  _ emptiness _ they leave like a black hole sucking its neighboring stars inside, but no sooner than her hands and knees hit the mattress is Shikamaru back inside of her, is Sasuke’s dick back in her mouth; the position as such that she can lick up the entire thing, lets the glistening precome on the head run over her lips.

She dips her head below when Sasuke takes out his cock to fit a long-fingered hand around it, his false eye flashing red and dangerous and lighting up her view in the low light. She can see the way her cunt drips, the way the blood runs down her thighs, painting a killing scene where Shikamaru moves in her.

She moves her head back up to be met with a facefull of hard dick and moves forward to lick at is balls, feeling the tug in her pussy when she moves like that. Shika rubs a hand over her ass in response, and she arches backward in permission.

His hand comes down with a force on her taut ass, hard with muscle and blood peaking between the crack of it, once, twice, three times, the sharpness of his open hand anchoring and centering and so good in its pain.

“Ah!” she cries, eyes rolling back in her head as her brain clears. Like this, she doesn’t have to concentrate on anything but the feeling on Shikamaru in her pussy and Sasuke in her mouth and she moves back and forth, trying to take both deeper.

Sasuke’s hips stutter forward in the way that they do when he’s about to come and he fists a hand in her hair, pulls at it the way she likes. She runs a tooth over his shaft, just slightly, just the way he likes. All it takes is her reaching her hand up, a twist of it  _ just  _ there, brushing over his balls before he’s spilling, shooting hot and deep into her, its salty flavor hitting the back of her throat and settling over her lips as he begins to pull out.

She thrusts backward in earnest, then, feeling the tug at her clit that means she’s close to her own orgasm, listening to Shikamaru’s dirty mutterings and feeling the grip of his hand around her hip. She looks up through hazy eyes and sees Sasuke lighting a cigarette, watching closely and scratching at his balls. His eye lights up.

“You close?” Shikamaru asks, and she nods, lets out a breathy  _ yeah, _ and  _ god, _ yeah, her pussy feels so wet and messy and  _ open _ and full at the same time, the way Shika hits inside of her through the pain of it all is overwhelming. She  _ clenches _ and backs up against him, her hot blood running down her thighs and then he’s coming too, she can feel it, and she trembles as his fingers play with her clit and she bucks through the orgasm.

He pulls out and she sags, feeling empty and feeling the liquid make its way down her legs to pool on the bed.

Shikamaru’s form hits the bed beneath her and then she drops down, rolls over, unable to care about the fluids all over her back.

The mattress is full of blood and so are her thighs and Shikamaru’s fingers, and Sasuke’s mouth from where Shikamaru had left it earlier, and there’s something so dirty and gross and  _ intimate _ about it that she has to press her legs together, almost already ready for another round.

“Would you like me to eat you out?” Sasuke offers. And she does,  _ god _ she does, but she just took two dicks and she needs a second.

“We still need to eat dinner,” she says, plucking Sasuke’s cigarette out of his hands and taking a drag. He still smoked the ancient, hand rolled things, him and Shikamaru both claiming distaste with the simulators. As much as Sakura liked to give them shit, the burn in her throat following the coating of come did hit unlike anything else.

“Hn,” Sasuke grunts, mind obviously elsewhere. So his brain is still running on his sex drive. Well, good. Hers too.

“So maybe for dessert?”

“Maybe definitely for dessert,” Shikamaru answers for him, stealing the cigarette and taking a long drag of his own.

Sakura hums thoughtfully, curls up in Shikamaru’s side, lets Sasuke curl around her back. His body isn’t as warm as Shikamaru’s, but his mouth ghosts along the back of her neck and it feels nice.

The rain has picked up, loud enough that it drowns out her thoughts for a little while.

They’ll get up soon, and eat dinner, and then they’ll come back here and feel each other some more, as intimacy is so often limited in their profession. And she’ll love them and have them as long as Konoha allows them to; forever, if they have anything to say about it.

“Dinner,” Shikamaru mutters, but she shushes him and closes her eyes. Just for a moment. They’re all sticky, and fucked out, but they’re content, and in love, and it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos always appreciated :D


End file.
